Une voix d'enfant
by HanaTrafalgar
Summary: Law n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemar sur son passé. Les mêmes paroles lui reviennent toujours dans la tête : "Écoute, Law-kun. Il y aura toujours de l'espoir. Quelqu'un te tendra toujours la main comme ça". Un jour, le capitaine rencontre une petite fille blessé qui lui demande d'aider sa soeur. Mais il ne sais pas que celle-ci va changé sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tous le monde ! Ceci est ma première histoire donc ne soyez pas trop exigeant s'il vous plaît ^^'. Et je vous prévient toute suite : je suis très nul en orthographes ^^' ! J'enverrai un chapitre tous les deux semaines et si je suis pas dans les temps, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de devoir ou de chose à faire ! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseilles et des idées !**

 **Cette histoire se concentrera principalement sur le beau, splendide, magnifique, sexy, sadique, puissant et manipulateur : Trafalgar Law ! Il y aura également mon OC que vous découvrirez bientôt.**

 **Mes chapitre ne seront pas très long (ils contiendront entre 1 000 et 2 000 mots) mais j'essayerai de le faire le moin cour possible. Et je tiens à préciser que la fan-fiction contient du spoil sur l'enfance de notre chirurgien de la mort préféré.**

 **Auteur :** HanaTrafalgar

 **Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Trafalgar Law & OC

 **Genre :** Romance, Fantastique, Humour, Amitié, Drame, Aventure.

 **Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, l'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à **Eiichiro Oda** (sauf mon PC et quelques personnages dans l'équipage des Hearts pirates).

 **Maintenant je vous laisse avec ma fan-fiction ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _"Écoute Law-kun. Il y aura toujour de l'espoir. Quelqu'un sera toujours là pour te tendre la main comme ça."_

Law se réveilla en sursaut. Encore de fichu rêve. Cela va faire maintenant un mois que le capitaine des Hearts pirates se réveillait en sueur à cause de se maudit cauchemar qui le hanté toutes les nuits. Il soupira. Pourquoi rêvait il de son passé ? En se moment, son enfance ne fesait que de le tourmenté. Il se leva dans un grognement et se dirigea vers sa salle bain. Il resta figé devant son reflet sur le miroir. Il crut voir pendant un moment un panda mais se rendit vite comte que se n'était que lui. Déjà qu'avant il avait des grosses cernes...

Il expira bruyamment et fit une toilette rapide puis s'habilla avec son extraordinaires pantalon moucheté, son sublime sweat jaune canari avec un jolly Roger dessus et son incroyable chapeau nordique qui cache bien des secrets.

Une fois terminé, au lieu d'allait à la cuisine pour prendre un café, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour ne pas avoir la migraine à cause du bazar que fesait se qui lui servait de subordonnés. Arrivé à la salle, il pris un bouquin sur la gastronomie espagnol pour savoir comment cuisiner de la paëla.

Non je rigole !

Notre chirurgien de la mort préféré a bien évidemment pris un livre sur la médecine et plus précisément sur l'amputation.

Il s'assis confortablement sur son fauteuils et commença sa lecture. Il lis ainsi pendant une bonne heure quand un ours en combinaison orange avec un jolly Roger dessus arrêta sa lecture.

-Capitaine ! hurla-t-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Law se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Quoi encore ? soupira le dit capitaine en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-On est arrivé sur l'île... repondit-il un peu plus calmement en voyant qu'il l'avait légèrement mis en colère.

-Très bien, j'arrive, souffla-t-il. Et dis a Shashi et Ban de nettoyer la salle d'opération, elle est remplie de poussière...

-Bien capitaine ! Désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas Bepo... Ne t'excuse pas...

-Oui... Désolé... Ah mince ! Désolé... Euh non ! Désolé... Enfin...

Law soupira pour la énième fois. Il aimait beaucoup son bras droit. Bepo était doux et gentil. Mais son tique de s'excuser tous le temps ne pouvais que le fatiqué encore plus. Celui-ci était parti en courant pour exécuter les ordres du capitaine... et pour fuir sa colère !

Notre chirurgien de la mort se leva et pausa son bouquin sur son bureau pour pouvoir finir de le lire plus tard. Il se dirigea vers la salle des commandes pour pouvoir parler à-

-Capitaine~

...-Gareki*. Il est âgé de 19 ans et porte la même combinaison que Bepo mais en blanc et il laisse la fermeture éclaire un peu plus ouvert. Il a des cheveux blond retenu en arrière par un bandeau noir et une boucle d'oreille argenté sur son oreille gauche. Il a des yeux couleur émeraude et une petite cicatrice assez discrète à côté de son sourcil droit. Il est tout le temps de bonne humeur sauf quand on lui vole son plus grand amour : les carrés au chocolat. Il dort encore avec une peluche et a un air très enfantin. Il sourit tout le temps mais il peut se montrer très sérieux pendant un combat. Il se bat avec un nunchaku* et, en cas de grand besoin, il garde toujours sur lui une dague.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Law en tentant de garder son calme.

-On est arrivé sur u-

-une île... je le sais déjà, répondit-il froidement.

-Ouais c'est ça ! C'est cool, hein ? s'écria le blond tout en faisant son grand sourir enfantin.

-Tais-toi Gareki ! Tu nous soule tous avec ta bonne humeur, grommela une voix inconnue derrière eux.

Le blondinet bouda.

-T'es pas cool toi par contre, Tenya, ronchonna-t-il.

Tenya est un jeune homme de 23 ans avec un mauvais caractère. Il est grognon, toujours sûr de lui et il fronce tous le temps les sourcils. Il a les yeux couleur chocolat et des cheveux en bataille rouge. Comparaît aux autres, il ne porte pas de combinaison. Il a un marcelle noir et un pantalon blanc. Il a également une chaîne autour du coup ce qui lui donne un air de beau gosse. Il adore l'alcool mais le suporte très mal du coup Gareki et Bepo sont tous le temps obligés de lui mentir en disant qu'il n'y en a plus. Il peut être très sadique pendant un combat et à du mal à écouté les ordres de Law. Il se bat avec des pistolets mais il sais aussi très bien se battre au corps à corps. Il est le parfait opposé de Gareki.

Celui-ci se retourna vers notre chirurgien de la mort préféré.

-J'ai oublié de vous dire capitaine, commença-t-il.

-Oui Gareki ? demanda l'intéressé.

-On est arrivé sur une île ! s'exclama-t-il.

C'était la goûte d'eau qui à fait débordé le vase.

-Gareki, appella froidement Law en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Oui ? répondit l'intéressé tous joyeux.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit ! hurla-t-il.

Le blondinet s'empressa de fuire la fureur de son capitaine en courant vers la cuisine pour se consoler avec ses carrés au chocolat. Malheureusement, il avait quelques petites perte de mémoire...

Law soupira **encore** une fois. Il n'a pas put discuter avec lui. Bon... Tant pis... Même si il n'écoute pas souvent les ordres, il pouvait toujours demandé à Tenya.

-Tenya, peut-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Hum... Nan, répondit il.

-Pardon. Je reformule ma phrase. Va acheté des pièce de rechange pour les moteurs, ordonna Law avec froideur. Ils sont légèrement endommagés.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais notre chirurgien de la mort préférée le coupable avant.

-C'est un ordre, gronda-t-il tout en lui lansant un regard noir.

-... À vos ordres, capitaine, grommela Tenya en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Ça ne fait que deux mois que l'homme aux yeux chocolat a été recruté dans l'équipage... et deux mois que l'équipage a dû le supporté... Celui-ci pivota pour aller exécuter les ordres de son capitaine.

Law, lui, décida de sortir faire un tour dehors pour récolter des informations. Il pris son nodachi et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, il s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le paysage. L'île portait bien son nom : _Blue Island_. Les maisons sont blanche et couleur bleu ciel et le sol est fait de dalle bleu foncé. L'homme au yeux gris fit son célèbre petit sourire. La vue était juste superbe.

Il sauta du sous-marin et pris un chemin au hasard tout en retenant la direction du navire. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme Zoro ! Il marcha ainsi pendant de bonne minute en passant par des bars pour demandé des renseignements quand une petite main frêle tira sur sa manche. Il se tourna vers la personne... ou plutôt la petite filles qui se trouvait devant lui !

Le capitaine lui donna environ 5 ans. Elle avait des yeux noisette et des cheveux long bouclé et chatîn clair. Elle étai trop mignonne mais un détail important l'interpella : elle était blessée. Du sang qui coulé à côté de son oeil gauche et elle avait une coupure assez profonde sur sa joue droite. Elle avait également quelques égratignures sur le reste de son corp et du sang coulait le long de son bras droit. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-S'il vous plaît, monsieur, supplia-t-elle. Aidé moi... Ma soeur est en danger...

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'est fini ! Oui je sais, dans se chapitre il n'y a pas de romance... Et rassurez vous ! Law n'est pas un pédophile ! Il n'y aura rien entre lui et la petite fille ^^' ! En tous cas j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plut ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner des conseillés et des idées pour les chapitres à venir ! Et comme je vous les déjà dis : je suis nul en orthographe. Donc ne soyez pas trop indulgentavec ça !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **-Law va t-il aidé la petite fille ?**

 **-Pourquoi celle-ci est-elle blessée ?**

 **-Pourquoi sa soeur est en danger ?**

 **-Gareki va t-il finir ses carrés au chocolat ? (Oui je sais : rien avoir avec l'histoire)**

 **À dans deux semaines pour un prochain chapitre !**

* * *

Gareki : signifit champs de fleurs.

Nunchaku : fléau à deux branches utilusé comme arme de combat et de façons artistique dans différentes écoles et discipline martiales d'origine asiatique.

Vive Wikipedia !


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde ! Nous voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Alors : oui je sais je n'ai pas attendu deux semaines pour l'envoyer, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre ^^' ! Donc finalement j'enverrai un chapitre toutes les semaines. Et je me suis rendu compte de quelques erreurs que j'aurai pu corriger avant mais j'étais tellement pressée de le publier le premier chapitre que j'ai pas attendu que mes parents le corrigent ^^'. Je vous demande pardon : gomenasai !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, vous saurez si notre Lawlaw va aider la soeur de la petite fille blessée ! Notre chirurgien de la mort aura-t-il pitié d'elle ou va-t-il la laisser à son triste sort ? Je vous laisse voir ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-S'il vous plaît, monsieur, supplia-t-elle. Aidez moi... Ma soeur est en danger...

Law la dévisagea, le regard neutre. Qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait ? Il n'avait aucune raison de l'aider, et si il le faisait, ça aurait des conséquences sur son image de chirurgien de la mort. Et si cétait un piège ? Il ne pouvait pas foncer tête baissée comme le ferait si bien Luffy !

-On fera tout ce que vous voudrez ! fit la petite fille en voyant qu'il hésitait. Je vous en supplie...

Le capitaine fit son célèbre sourie de psychopathe.

-Tout ce que je veux ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-O-Oui... repondit-elle hésitante en reculant d'un pas.

-Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Euhh...

La petite fille ne s'avait pas quoi répondre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa soeur dans une pareille situation ! Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincue !

-Je vous en supplie monsieur ! s'emporta-elle bien décidér à sauver sa soeur. On fera tout ce que vous voudrez ! On vous donnera le peu d'argent que nous avons ! On.. je... je vous en supplie !

Notre chirurgien de la mort préféré se redressa. Il en avait déjà assez entendu.

-Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il.

La petite fille l'interrogea du regard.

-Ta soeur, où est-elle ? soupira-t-il.

Les yeux de la jeune fille se mirent à briller.

-Merci infiniment ! s'écrit-elle en laissant une l'arme de joie couler le long de sa joue. Suivez moi ! C'est par là !

Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers sa soeur mais Law retira tout suite après sa main laissant échapper un grognement. Il n'aimait pas ce genre de contact.

-Pardon, murmura-t-elle si bas que le capitaine eu du mal à l'entendre.

Elle l'emmena rapidement à l'endroit voulu. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite ruelle sombre. La petite fille hésita un instant avant de s'engouffrer dans la ruelle. Law marcha doucement à ses côtés, méfiant.

-Hana ! s'écria-t-elle.

Law fut surpris par la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Une jeune fille était plaquée contre le mur par trois hommes. Elle était également blessée.

-Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie !? hurla un des trois hommes en levant la main pour la baffer.

Mais la petite fille l'en empêcha en s'agrippant à son bras.

-LAISSE MA SOEUR TRANQUILLE ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Ah te voilà la morveuse ! ricana-t-il en la balançant un peu plus loin. On s'occupe de ta soeur puis après on te donnera une bonne leçon.

Il finit l'action qu'il avait commencé. Sous la puissance de la claque, la jeune fille plaquée contre le mur, cracha du sang.

Law choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée en scène !

-Lâchez-la toute suite, ordonna-t-il avec froideur en lui lançant un regard noir.

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers lui en même temps. Ils l'étudièrent longuement ce qui ne plu pas à notre beau capitaine.

-Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? répondit sèchement un des trois hommes.

Notre chirurgien de la mort préféré fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de cette manière. Il en avait déjà assez avec Tenya ! Il marcha vers les trois hommes, une lueur sadique dans les yeux ce qui leur fit lâcher la fille. Il murmura un "room" et une sphère bleu apparu autour d'eux. À la seconde d'après, il souffla "Tact" en levant son index et il fit levité une caisse en bois qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Il annula ensuite sa "room" et la caisse tomba lourdement sur les trois harceleurs en frôlant la jeune fille. Sous le choc, celle-ci s'évanouie et sa petite soeur s'élança vers elle.

-Hana ! Hana tu m'entends ? Hana ! gémit-elle, inquiète.

Mais sa soeur ne répondit pas. Law s'approche d'elles tout doucement, de manière à ce que la plus jeune ne l'entende pas.

-Tu as dis que vous feriez tout ce que je voudrai si je vous aidais, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dans son regard.

La petite fille sursauta.

-Euh... O-Oui... baffouilla-t-elle. Qu'est ce que vo-vous voulez ?

-Je veux que vous me suiviez, déclara-t-il en se penchant vers elle, un sourire sadique sur son visage.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent. Elle fronça ensuite les sourcils, méfiante.

-Est-ce qu'on sera nourrit ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-...Alors d'accord... marmona-t-elle.

Law, satisfait de sa réponse, s'avança et prit l'aînée dans ses bras. Il l'observa un moment. Elle avait les cheveux blancs, longs et ondulés. Elle avait également des égratignures un peu partout sur son visage. Il remarqua alors que son sweat jaune canari commençait à se tacher d'un liquide poisseux. Elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang.

-Allons-y, annonça-t-il.

La petite fille répondit par un hochement de la tête. Elle allait avancet mais se stoppa net quand le capitaine murmura un "room". Celui-ci esseya de l'étendre au maximum de manière à atteindre le navire. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention avec une fille blessée dans les bras ! Il souffla ensuite "Shambles" et la petite fille écarquilla les yeux en voyant qu'ils étaient désormais devant un sous-marin couleur jaune canari avec un jolly roger dessiné dessus. Elle se retient de rire en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Quelle discrétion !

Ils entrèrent dans le navire et la jeune fille eu du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Devant elle, se tenait un ours blanc vêtu d'une combinaison orange.

-Tiens Bepo, exigea-t-il en lui donnant la soeur de la petite fille. Emmène-la au bloc opératoire et dis aux autres de se préparer pour une opération.

-À vos ordres capitaine ! Désolé...

-Pourquoi il s'excuse ? demanda la jeune fille à notre chirurgien de la mort.

-Même moi je sais pas, soupira-t-il. Allez viens, suis moi.

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête et elle suivit l'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux. Il l'emmena dans une salle dont le mur et le sol était en métal, les meubles en blanc et il y avait une dizaine de lit. La jeune fille comprit que c'était l'infirmerie.

-Allonge-toi là, ordonna-t-il en désignant un des lits avec un mouvement de la tête. Je demanderai à Ban de soigner tes blessures.

-Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? demanda une voix inconnue derrière eux.

-Nan, répondit sèchement Law en se retournant.

Ban est homme âgé de 32 ans. Il a les cheveux verts clairs et bien coiffés avec une mèche sur le côté qui recouvre la moitié de son œil droit. Il a les yeux bleux et verts et il a une petite barbichette. Comme Tenya, il n'a pas de combinaison. Il porte un T-shirt rouge et un jean troué. On peut également remarquer le tatouage d'un jolly roger sur son épaule gauche. Il est calme, gentil et il n'aime pas trop se battre. Quand il peut éviter un combat, il le fait. Mais quand ses nakama sont en danger, il n'hésite pas une seconde à attaquer ! Il se bat au corp à corp même si des fois il utilise son pistolet. Il sait maîtriser le haki et il est plutôt costaud. C'est le cuisinier des Hearts pirates ! Il dit qu'avant d'être devenu pirate, il était chef cuisinier d'un restaurant quatre étoiles ! Il a également un savoir sur la médecine.

-Bon d'accord, soupira-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Law sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers le bloc opératoire. Une fois arrivé il mit ses gants en plastique et enleva son chapeau nordique pour pas le tâcher de sang. Au milieu de la salle, se trouvait un lit avec une jeune fille au cheveux blancs dessus. On pouvait entendre les "bips" réguliers de l'électrocardioscope.

-Devons-nous l'anesthésier ? demanda Bepo.

-...Oui, répondit-il après avoir réfléchit. Même si elle s'est évanouie, elle risque de se réveiller à tout moment.

-Bien capitaine ! Désolé.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?! s'ecrièrent les autres membres présent dans la pièce en coeur, sauf Law qui se contenta de soupirer.

-Désolé... s'excusa l'ours en combinaison orange.

Le capitaine ne fit aucune remarque à l'ours. À force de l'entendre toujours s'excuser, on finit par si habituer ! Il s'avança doucement vers le lit et contempla la jeune fille, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

-Bien, annonça-t-il. Commençons !

* * *

 **Voili-Voilou ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plus ! Alors ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ?! N'hésité à me le dire et à me donner des idées ! Cette fois-ci, il a était corrigé par la cousine ! Merci encore 3 !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **-Pourquoi Law est-il intéressé par les deux jeunes filles ?**

 **-Pourquoi les trois hommes s'en sont pris à la jeune fille ?**

 **-Celle-ci va t-elle s'en sortir ?**

 **-Tenya est-il un putois ?**

 **À la semaines prochaine (ou peut être moins si je peux) !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici pour le troisième chapitre** **! Alors, oui, je sais, je suis en retard... Mais rangez vos tomates ! J'ai une excuse ! J'était occupéet je n'avait pas de wifi... Pardonnez moi ! Jusque là j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Moi, je suis en vacances, donc j'aurai toute temps qu'il me faut pour écrire les prochains chapitre. Sinon vous ça va ? Moi très bien. Mais comme je ne suis plus avec la cousine, je ne sais pas qui va pouvoir corrigé mes chapitre... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais trouver une solution.**

 **Maintenant je vous laisse avec ma fan-fiction ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Law sortit du bloc opératoire. La jeune fille avait était poignardée au niveau de la cuisse gauche et on lui avait tiré dans le ventre. Elle avait faillit y perdre son estomac ! Le capitaine eu un sourire satisfait. À présent, elle et sa soeur avaient une dette envers lui. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour voir l'état de sa petite soeur. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas comment elle s'appelait. Il avait cru comprendre que sa grande soeur s'appelait "Hana". Mais elle... Il la questionnera plus tard. Une fois arrivé devant l'infirmerie, il ne prit pas le temps de frapper à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et faillit percuter Ban qui sortait au même moment.

-Houaa... Vous m'avez fait peur capitaine ! annonça-t-il en mettant sa main sur son coeur pour vérifier qu'il battait toujours.

-Tu as fini ? demanda l'homme au chapeau nordique en ignorant sa remarque.

-Oui c'est bon, répondit-il. Par contre elle est pas très bavarde...

-T'inquiète pas, ricana Law en faisant son célèbre sourire. Je vais la faire parler, moi.

Ban déglutit. Il n'aimait pas quand son capitaine parlait ainsi.

-Bon bah, moi, je vais cuisiner ! murmura-t-il en se faufilant derrière son capitaine. Et j'ai oublié de vous dire !

-Mmh ?

-Vous devriez faire quelque chose pour la p'tite. Elle a... un petit problème ?

-C'est pas à moi qui faut poser la question, grommela le capitaine.

Celui-ci entra dans la pièce pendant que son subordonné partait vers la cuisine. Il fut surpris par ce qu'il vit. La petite fille aux cheveux châtains était enroulée dans sa couette en train de sangloter. Il remarqua que sa respiration n'était pas régulière.

-Je veux sortir... gémit-elle. J'étouffe...

Notre chirurgien de la mort s'approcha d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La petite fille ne répondit pas. Law soupira. Elle était sûrement claustrophobe. Ce n'est pas pratique d'avoir cette maladie quand on est dans un sous-marin.

-Suis-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. La petite fille se leva doucement tout en tremblant. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout si bien qu'elle dû s'accrocher au sweat du capitaine. Ce qui d'ailleurs, lui déplu. Mais il préférait ça que de la porter. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte métallique : la sortie. Law l'ouvrit et la petite fille se précipita dehors.

-De l'air... murmura-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la rambarde.

Le capitaine s'approcha d'elle.

-Dit-moi, miss, commença-t-il.

-Hmm ? repondit-elle en se retournant vers lui, un peu surprise de son surnom.

-Es tu claustrophobe ? demanda-t-il.

-Claustro-quoi ?

-Non rien, oublie, soupira-t-il.

Il la laissa seule pour aller dans sa chambre. Il n'allait pas la questionné toute suite. Il préférait attendre le réveille de sa soeur. En marchant dans les couloirs, il croisa Gareki qui fesait le pitre avec Penguin.

Penguin est un homme âgé de 20 ans. Comme la plupart des Pirates du Heart, il porte une combinaison blanche avec un Jolly Roger dans le dos, ainsi que des bottes brunes. Il porte une casquette avec des caches oreilles noirs et un bord jaune avec un manchot au-dessus et son nom apparaît devant. Il a les cheveux bruns et des yeux marron et vert qui sont le plus souvent cachés par sa casquette. Il est un artiste martial, avec un style de combat similaire dans sa forme à celle des vrais artistes martiaux ce qui lui procure une formidable agilité même si des fois il utilise une lance. Il est loyal, sympa et enthousiaste. Il aime également les femmes. Il est un peu comme un "Sanji 2.0" mais, lui, il sait se contenir.

-Gareki, commença Law.

-Euh... O-Oui capitaine ? begueya le concerné.

-Va surveillé la p'tite, ordonna l'homme au chapeau nordique. Elle est dehors et je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse de conneris.

-Toute suite, capitaine...

Le blondinet se faufila derrière son capitaine suivit de Penguin. Mais le chirurgien de la mort arrêta l'homme à la casquette dans son élan.

-J'ai une autre mission pour toi, Penguin.

-O-Oui capitaine ?

-Par avec Tenya pour acheter des calmants.

La petite en avait grand besoin. Le temps qu'il trouve une solution, elle devra en prendre souvent pour calmer ses crises.

-Avec Tenya ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi pas avec Shashi ?

-Il est occupé à la salle des machines.

-Dans se cas Tenya prend sa place et je vais acheter des calment avec Shashi, proposa l'homme à la casquette.

-Penguin, gronda le capitaine. C'est un ordre.

-Bien capitaine, marmona-t-il en allant chercher l'homme au cheveux rouges.

Law soupira. Ça va faire combien de fois qu'il a soupiré aujourd'hui ? Il ne sait pas. Il a arrêté de compter. Le chiurgien de la mort partir rejoindre sa chambre pour terminer le bouquin qu'il avait commencé. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil et continua la lecture de son livre.

* * *

Cinq jours passa depuis que la petite fille lui avait demandé son aide. Et sa soeur ne s'était toujours pas réveiller. Le capitaine a dû lui mettre une aiguille à perfusion pour qu'elle s'alimente. À par les quelques crise de la jeune fille au cheveux chatain, tout aller bien dans le sous-marin. L'équipage des Hearts était toujours sur Blue Island pour récolter des informations et pour pouvoir refaire le plein de nourriture.

Tout daller bien...

Sauf pour Law. Il faisait toujours le même rêve. Toutes les nuits, encore et encore. Il n'en pouvait plus. Toujours les même questions se mélanger dans sa tête. Pourquoi faisait-il toute les nuits le même rêve ? Et pourquoi rêvait-il de son passé ? Était-ce un mauvais présage ? Malheureusement, il n'en avait aucune idée... Une voix le sortie de ses pensés.

-Capitaine~ !

Le chirurgien de la mort de pinça l'arrête du nez en reconnaissant la voix de son subordonné.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Gareki ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ou on pouvait sentir l'agacement.

-La soeur de du p'tit démon c'est réveillé, répondit une autre voix.

Law leva la tête pour voir l'homme qui se trouvait à côté du blondinet. C'était Shashi.

Shachi est un homme âgée de 20 ans avec des cheveux roux qui lui arrivent aux épaules. Comme énormément de monde dans l'équipage, il porte une combinaison blanche avec un Jolly Roger dans le dos, ainsi que des bottes marrons. Il porte une casquette en forme d'orque en référence à son nom* et il porte des lunettes de soleil cachant ainsi ses yeux dont nous ne savons pas la couleur. Il a aussi un tatouage situé sur son avant-bras gauche. Tout comme Penguin, il aime les femmes et il est très amicale et loyal. Comme le rouquin à passé toute son adolescence avec Penguin, il utilise les mêmes techniques de combat que son ami : il est un artiste martial. Mais de temps en temps, il utilise un katana.

Le brun et Gareki s'étaient liés d'amitié avec la petite soeur "d'Hana". Et comme elle était très turbulente, ils l'appelaient : le p'tit démon. Mais, pour se venger, elle leur avait aussi donné un surnom : perver 1.0 et perver 2.0.

-Elle c'est réveille ? répète Law.

-Ouaip, répondit le blondinet. Quand on est rentré dans l'infirmerie pour netoyer la pièce, elle était réveillé.

-Et qui la surveille maintenant ? grogna le capitaine.

-Euuh... firent en même temps les deux subordonnés en se regardant.

Le chirurgien de la mort soupira **encore**.

-Allez faire la vaiselle, ordonna-t-il pour les punir. Moi, je vais aller la voir pour vérifier son état.

-Oui capitaine, répondirent les deux hommes en boudant.

Law parti en direction de l'infirmerie. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir des réponse à des questions. Il marcha d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à la pièce voulu. Il entra dans la salle et de qu'il vit le fit sourir. Hana était debout sur un tabouret en train d'essayé de passé par la fenêtre pour s'echaper.

-Alors, on essaye de s'echaper miss ?

La jeune fille sursauta et tomba du tabouret se qui fit rire le capitaine. La blanche lui lança un regard noir. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Le chirurgien de la mort pût enfin voir la couleur de ses yeux. Comme sa petite soeur, il était couleur noisette mais il était beaucoup plus profond. On pouvait si perdre dedans si on la regardait trop longtemps. La blanche allait l'envoyer balader avec une réponse cinglante mais quelques chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

-Hana ! s'écria sa petite soeur en lui sautant dessus, se qui lui arracha une grimace à cause de ses blessures. Tu es enfin réveiller !

Sa soeur l'enlaça également de toute ses forces. Ou plutôt avec les forces qu'il lui resté.

-Tu n'as rien j'espère ? demande la blanche avec un ton ou on pouvait sentir de l'inquietude.

Sa petit soeur lui répondit en secouant la tête.

-Non. Mais si le capitaine ne nous avait pas aider, on serai encore dans le pétrin !

Celui-ci s'approcha des deux filles.

-Il est vrai, commença-t-il avec son célèbre sourire. Et le capitaine aimerai avoir des explications.

* * *

 **Et voilà la fin du troisième chapitre ! J'eespère que sa vous aura plus encore une fois ! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils ou des idées !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre :**

 **-D'où viennent les deux filles ?**

 **-On-t-elle des choses à caché ?**

 **-Est-ce qu'il reste de la mayonnaise dans le frigo ?**

 **À la semaine prochaine mes chère lecteurs et lectrices !**

* * *

*Shashi signifie "orque" en japonais.

Merci Google traduction !


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tous le monde ! Nous voilà pour le quatrième chapitre ! Alors ? Comment se passe vos vacances ? Moi, ça va ! J'ai-**

 **-Law : On s'en fou... Dépêche toi de mettre la suite.**

 **Que...? Law ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?**

 **-Law : *fronce les sourcils* Parles moi sur un autre ton, miss.**

 **T'as pas répondu à ma question ! Q'est ce que tu fou là ? C'est mon intro !**

 **-Law : *sort un scalpel***

 **Euh... Law ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça** **?**

 **-Law : Je suis sur le point de tester une nouvelle expérience.**

 **Attend attend attend... Pardon... *Tremble* Euh... Puis-je savoir la raison de votre venue ici, s'il vous plait, Ô grand Chirurgien de la mort ?**

 **-Law : *souris et range le scalpel*** **C'est déjà mieu.** **Je voulais intervenir pour faire passer un message au lecteur.**

 **...Un message ? Qu'elle message ? Et puis on a pas le temps de faire passer un message ! Tu attendra la fin du chapitre pour le dire !**

 **-Law : *ressort le scalpel* Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu veux vraiment que je la fasse, mon expérience ?**

 **Attend ! Non ! Laisse moi envoyer le chapitre !**

 **-Law : ..Dépêches toi.**

 **Merci ! J-Je vous laisse avec le chapitr** **e ! On se retrouve tout en bas ! En fin, j'espère que je serai toujours la d'ici là... Bonne lecture ! *se barre en courant avec Law à ses trousse***

* * *

Celui-ci s'approcha des deux filles.

-Il est vrai, commença-t-il avec son célèbre sourire. Et le "capitaine" aimerai avoir des explications.

Hana lui lança un regard noir, ce qui l'énerva

-Qu'elles explications ?

Le chirurgien essaya de se calmer. Il n'aimait pas, mais alors vraiment pas qu'on lui parle comme ça.

-Évite de me parler sur ce ton si tu ne veux pas finir dans la chambre froide, miss.

La blanche fit une mine boudeuse comme le ferai si bien un gosse de 5 ans. Law soupira. Il ne la connaissait à peine qu'elle commencé déjà à l'énerver.

- _Je sens que c'est dernier jour vont être très, mais alors vraiment très long,_ se dit-il pour lui même.

-Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il au deux soeurs.

-Un "s'il vous plaît" sa t'arracherai la bouche !? s'emporta Hana.

S'en était trop. Le capitaine lui attrapa le poignet pour la mettre debout et la plaqua sur le premier mur venu, lui tordent un bras derrière son dot pour l'immobiliser. Elle essaya de se débattre, en vain. Le chirurgien s'approcha d'elle tout en reserrant sa prise sur son bras.

-Ici c'est _mon_ navire, murmura-t-il froidement à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Et c'est _moi_ _le capitaine,_ c'est _moi_ qui t'es sauvé et c'est _moi_ qui donne des ordres. Donc maintenant tu vas venir avec moi t'assoir sur les chaises qui son là-bas avec ta soeur et vous allez toutes les deux répondre à mes questions. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

-...m...

-Pardon ?

-...Moui... ca-pi-taine, repondit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Law lui lacha brutalement le bras et elle tomba par terre en retenant un gémissement. Sa petite soeur, inquiète, se précipita vers elle.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

-...Moui, grommela-t-elle.

Hana se releva difficilement et grimaça de douleur quand elle pris appuie sur sa jambes gauche. Elle lui faisait mal. Elle regarda sa cuisse et vit un bandage qui l'entourait. Sa petite soeur l'aida en la faisant prendre appuie sur son épaule. Elles suivirent Law et s'assirent sur les chaises tendit que le brun s'installait sur sa chaise de bureau, un carnet dans la main pour noter les réponses des deux soeurs.

-Bien, annonça-t-il. Commençons.

Les deux filles répondirent par un hauchement de tête.

-Prénom, nom et âge, demanda-t-il.

-...Hana, 18 ans, répondit la blanche froidement, toujours en colère contre le capitaine.

-Moi c'est Riko et j'ai 7 ans !

Le chirurgien eu un sourire moqueur. Il allait bien s'amuser.

-Sais-tu se que signifie ton nom, Riko ?

-Nan... Pourquoi ? Toi tu sais ?

Le sourire de Law s'élargi encore plus.

-Sa signifit "égoïsme" en Japonais, ricana-t-il.

Le visage de la petite fille s'assombrit et elle jeta un regard noir au capitaine.

-Je ne suis pas égoïste ! s'ecria-t-elle.

-Et votre nom ? demanda le brun en ignorant la remarque de la petite fille.

Les deux soeur se regardèrent un instant quand la plus âgé répondit.

-On en a pas...

-On vera ça plus tard... soupira le capitaine. Lieu de naissance et le nom de votre île.

-On sait pas, répondit la blanche.

-Groupe sanguin ?

-Groupe sanguin ? répéta la plus jeune.

-On sais pas, dit encore sa soeur.

-Tous ça aussi en vera plus tard... Maladie ou allergie.

La plus jeune soupira et rougie avant de répondre.

-...mm...

-Tu peux repetais miss ? J'ai pas entendue.

-...Au banane...

Law mis discrètement sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rigoler. Au banane ! Elle était allergique au banane ! Il se retourna ensuite vers les filles.

-Continuons. Fruit du démon ? demanda-t-il.

Au fond, il se disait que sa ne servirai à rien car si une des deux soeurs en avait un, elle l'aurait utilisé pour vaincre les trois hommes. Mais il demanda quand même au cas ou.

-... J'ai... begueya Hana par la plus grande surprise de Law. J'ai mangé le Uta Uta no Mi*... quand j'était petite...

-Intéressant, fit le capitaine en fixant intensément la jeune fille. Et tu peux faire quoi avec ?

La blanche fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas à le sa-

-Elle peut chanter super bien ! s'ecria sa soeur en lui coupant la parole. Elle peut-

Sa soeur qui avait le visage crispé, mis sa devant sa bouche pour lui couper la parole ce qui inrerpella le chirurgien de la mort. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas qu'il sache ? Avait-elle des choses à cacher ? Il lui demanderai plus tard.

-On ne peut rien me cacher, miss, annonça-t-il. Je finirai un jour par le savoir. Je fini toujours pas avoir de que je veux, donc un jour, je te ferai cracher le morceau.

Hana lui lança un regard noir et il lui répondit en lui faisant un tout aussi noir. Elle fini par cédé et détourna son regard pour aller se poser sur le bureau. Law, satisfait, continua de poser des questions. Il devait absolument en savoir plus sur ces deux filles.

-Je pense déjà avoir la réponse mais je demande quand même , qu'elle est vortre lien de parenté ?

-On est soeur, répondirent-elles en coeur.

-Par le sang ?

Elles hochèrent la tête en signe de réponse.

-Nom de vos parents, demanda-t-il ensuite.

C'était LA question qui ne fallait pas poser. Riko retenait ses larmes comme elle pouvait, en vain. Tandis que sa soeur baissa la tête pour éviter le regard du capitaine.

-Sommes-nous obligé de répondre à cette question ? marmona la blanche.

-De toute façon, je finirai par le savoir, soupira-t-il. Il y a cinq jour, pourquoi trois hommes s'en sont-ils prient à vous ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir ! On ne te connais pas ! s'emporta Hana.

Law s'enerva et se releva brusquement. Il en avait ra-le-bol du comportement de cette fille ! Il s'avança dangereusement vers elle et la pris fermement par le poignet pour la mettre debout et il approcha son visage du sien.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Tu veux vraiment finir dans la chambre froide ? Tu es trop faible pour te confronter à moi ! Tu n'es qu'un insecte pour moi. Et je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde pour t'écrase si tu ne fais pas tous se que je te dis ! Je t'ai sauvé toi et t'as soeur selement parce qu'elle a dit que vous feriez tous se que je voudrai. Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air de respecter votre engagement ! Donc maintenant, tu vas répondre à toute mes questions ! Et tant pis si ça te dérange, tu vas le faire un point c'est tout !

Il sait qu'il a été très violent, mais il n'aimait pas qu'on lui manque de respect. Au diable la douceur ! Tous se qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elles répondent à ses questions !

-...Tu voulais savoir mes capacité, n'est ce pas ? demanda la blanche, confiante, après un long silence.

-Tu t'es décidé à me répondre finalement, ricana-t-il.

Hana pris une longue inspiration et ferma les yeux. Et quelques notes de musique sortirent de nul par. Des notes de musique ? C'était elle qui faisait ça ? Mais quelques choses de plus incroyable arriva : la jeune fille chantait.

 _Ce qui me dérange, c'est tous ces gens qui jugent au premier regard sans rien connaître de toi._

 _Autour de moi, j'envoie beaucoup qui se perdent parce qu'ils se mentent._

 _Je me dois d'être méfiante._

 _J'en veux à ce monde, qui à apparence nous trompe_

 _Qui te regarde de haut, alors qu'ils vont mal dans le fond._

 _Tout ça me donne la force de leur prouver qu'ils ont tord._

 _Alors, je fonce..._

 _Dans la vie on ne peut pas tout avoir, il faut le savoir, je fais mon devoir._ _Je garde la fois._

 _Dans la vie on ne peut pas tout avoir, il faut le savoir, je fais mon devoir. Je garde la fois._

 _Critiquer, balancer, sur ma personnalité,_

 _Tu te permets de te faire des idées._

 _Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ou bien par quoi je suis passée,_

 _Et tu te permet de me juger..._

Sa voix était belle et mélodieuse, si bien que Law lacha la main d'Hana. Mais se n'était pas à cause de sa magnifique voix. Non. C"était à cause de la sensation qu'il ressentait dans son ventre. Une boule au ventre ? Il ressentait un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti au par avant. De la culpabilité ? Autre chose l'intriguer. Cette chanson, venait-elle de l'inventer ? La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux au même moment. Elle le regardait avec des yeux plein de reproche se qui fit monter encore plus son sentiment de culpabilité. Il n'eu pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions, la blanche continua de chanter.

 _J'aurai beau parler de tout ceux qui se sous-estime trop,_

 _J'aimerais leur donner la force à travers mes mots._

 _Que dire de ceux qui se croient tout permis,_

 _Que Dieu les pardonnes._

 _À travers eux je vous l'ennemi,_

 _J'ai plus confiance en l'homme._

 _Dans la vie on ne peut pas tout avoir, il faut le savoir, je fais mon devoir._ _Je garde la fois._

 _Dans la vie on ne peut pas tout avoir, il faut le savoir, je fais mon devoir. Je garde la fois._

 _Critiquer, balancer, sur ma personnalité,_

 _Tu te permets de te faire des idées._

 _Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ou bien par quoi je suis passée,_

 _Et tu te permet de me juger... Ho..._

Le capitaine ne savait ce qui était le plus incroyable. Le faite qu'elle est une voix si belle ou le faite qu'il ressentait un grand sentiment de culpabilité. Il était complètement désorienté.

 _Les apparences nous trompent,_

 _Ont succombent au charme de ce monde..._

 _Apprends qui je suis, à me connaître._

 _Critiquer, balancer, sur ma personnalité,_

 _Tu te permets de te faire des idées._

 _Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, ou bien par quoi je suis passée,_

 _Et tu te permet de me juger..._

La chanson ce termina sur quelques notes de musique. Il resta ébahi devant se qui venait de se passer devant lui. Il reprit connaissance quelques secondes plus tard mais se fut l'inverse pour la blanche. Celle-ci s'évanouit et Law eu tout juste le temps de la rattraper à ras le sol. Elle venait d'éviter un beau bleu. Sa petite soeur s'approcha d'elle.

-Elle a besoin de repos.

Le capitaine regarda Riko, perplexe. Pourquoi Hana avait-elle perdu connaissance ?

-Sa l'épuise d'utiliser sont pouvoir, expliqua-t-elle. Elle ne l'utilise que très rarement.

Le brun compris. Lui aussi avait été fatigué la première fois qu'il avait utilisé le Ope Ope no Mi.

-Vous avez vraiment du la mettre en colère pour qu'elle se mettent à chanter, ricana la petite fille.

-C'est à dire ?

-En faite, la chanson qu'elle chante dépend de ses sentiments. Comme par exemple, quand elle est très triste, elle chante une chanson triste. Mais j'ai dit qu'elle chantait rarement car c'est sentiment doivent être fort ou doivent l'inspiré. En gros c'est comme si elle chantait avec son coeur ! Tu comprends ?

Law hocha la tête en signe de reponse. Il n'avait pas le temps de la sermonner pour l'avoir tutoyer. Il était trop chamboulé pour ça. Mais comment une simple chanson pouvait le mettre dans un telle état de culpabilité. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça pour l'instant. Il passa sa main droite derrière le dos d'Hana et l'autre dans en dessous de ses genoux. Il l'a porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie suivit de sa soeur et la coucha dans un des lits et mis une couverture sur elle pour pas qu'elle attrape fois. Pourquoi s'occupe-t-il entend d'elle ? Il soupira. Ça ne fesait que cinq jours qu'il avait aidé Riko et sa soeur, et depuis cinq jours tout était étrange dans le sous-marin. Ces filles était vraiment étrange.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Un petit review ? Juste un ! Un tous petit... S'il vous plaît. En plus le chapitre est plus long que les autres !**

 **-Law : *touse***

 **Ah ! Oui c'est vrai ! Law a eu la gentillesse de m'épargné si je le laissé faire passer son message ! Vas-y.**

 **-Law : Avec les autres on a eu une idée pour faire arrêter les plaintes de l'auteur. Elle arrête pas de pleurnicher parce qu'elle "n'as pas assez de review".**

 **Et ! C'est pas vrai ! Je ne pleurniche pas !**

 **-Law : *l'ignore royalement* Du coup, on a eu une idée pour vous incitez à faire des review. Posez nous des questions et on répondra à chaque début ou fin de chapitre.**

 **Vous pouvez pas décider ça sans mon autorisation !**

 **-Law : Ça augmentera peut être le nombre de review...**

 **C'est pourquoi j'ai décider de donner mon autorisation !**

 **-Law : *soupire***

 **Bon bah, à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre ! Gros bisous baveux !**

 **-Law : C'est degueulasse...**

* * *

 _ **La chanson : Apparence trompeuse (nightcore)**_

 ** _Cette chanson ne m'appartient pas !_**

* * *

*Uta signifie "chanson" en japonais !

Merci Google Traduction !


	5. Annonce

**||Annonce||**

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui voulait voir le chapitre... II y a une semaine, je suis arrivé en Espagne pour y passer mes vacances avec ma famille. Seulement, dans la maison ou je suis, il n'y avait pas de wifi ! Donc pas de wifi est égal à pas d'internet ! Du coup je n'ai pas pu écrire le nouveau chapitre... Et qu'on ils m'ont annoncés aujourd'hui qu'il y avait enfin de la wifi, je me suis précipitée sur ma tablette pour écrire se petit mot d'excuse...

Mais le pire (pour moi), c'est que je ne pourrai pas écrire comme je le fesai avant... Je n'aurais jamais assez de temps pour écrire un chapitre toute les semaines... Du coup, je publirai un chapitre tout les deux semaines... Donc promis, la semaine prochaine je vous envoie un vrai chapitre !

À semaine prochaine !

* * *

 **||Fin de l'annonce||**


End file.
